Episode 1742 (25th February 1993)
Plot Michael is smartly dressed and up early for his trial. Lynn asks how Rachel was. She realised where Michael went last night. She confronts him about the prowling and tells him to forget Rachel. Eric forces Elizabeth to try and eat something; she is nervous about the trial. Eric is worrying about giving evidence against Michael. Jack and Sarah are still finding it difficult to find a suitable farm within easy reach of Emmerdale Farm. Neil is giving his investment advisor a hard time. He is still mad with Kim for not accepting the stables, but she is determined not to live off another man. Jack and Sarah look round a farmhouse, but it is falling apart. Sarah is horrified when Jack suggests selling up and getting out of farming. Michael is in the dock. Steve and the rest of the gang join him. They threaten to make Michael pay. Zoe is back from Edinburgh. She tells Archie that she has been offered the job and is thinking about it. The court clerk reads out the charges against Michael. Elizabeth walks in to the courtroom to hear him plead not guilty. Zoe arrives at 3 Demdyke Row with a bottle of champagne. Archie tells her that he is going out with Seth. Elizabeth and Eric are home after the first day of the trial. She isn't sure how it has gone. Zoe is still making up her mind about the job. Nick can't bring himself to tell Seth not to come round anymore. Alan has gone out looking very smart apparently. Joe is back, he is going to train both fell racing teams. Frank is in the wine bar again. He is getting drunker. Archie is confused by Zoe's behaviour. Kathy and Chris arrive in the wine bar. Chris is not happy to see Frank talking to Lynn. Jack and Sarah agree not to tell Annie about the farm yet. Chris threatens Lynn to keep away from Frank. She just humiliates him. Zoe is getting drunk on champagne. She tries to make Archie talk honestly about his feelings for her. They kiss and Zoe tries to lead Archie upstairs but he refuses. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Kim Tate - Claire King *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory Guest cast *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen *Billy - William Ivory *Clerk - Dinah Handley *Judge - Alan Rothwell *Prosecuting Council - Marc Sinden *Murray - Paul Bazley *Gregory - Anthony Wingate Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes